Destiny
by logic-has-no-place-here
Summary: Why is faith bad? What was she like before? How did her mum die? Rating for later chapters
1. Prolouge

chapter one

Disclaimer: Does it look like i own Buffy if i did Faith would be the star. )

A young teenage girl with long brown hair walked alone along a dark street.It was starting to rain. She heard crunching footsteps behind her,The girl turned around. There was nothing there.she turned back and continued on her way.

"Faith...faith.."A faint ghostly voice called out.

"Ok. Thats it who are you and how do you know my name?" Faith yelled back.

There was no answer. Faith started to jog down what was left of the dark, dank street. At the end she started to walk across the road. When she was half way across the road a car sped past nearly hitting her. she stepped over the fence of her run down front yard, as she aproched the door she could hear raised voises. she knocked on the door then walked in. As Faith stepped in side she saw her moms boyfriend sitting on the lounge, Her mother was in the kitchen.

"Hi Mom"Said Faith tyning to sound cheerful.

"Hey honey."Her mother replied weakly. Faith knew her mother and her mothers boyfriend had had another fight.

they all ways fought

"Mom.."Faith started.

"Yes Faith" her mother said looking at Faith.

Her mothers hair was hung limply over her face. But it didn't cover the bruises and red marks on her pretty face.It hurt Faith to see her mom like that.She turned and stomped through the lounge room.There were empty bottles of rum and whiskey all over the table.

"You filthy prick." Faith mumbled as she walked out the front door. Faith heard shouting as she climbed up on to the roof. She sat there the rain washing her tears away.No matter how manny times she saw her mother battered,The pain in her eyes it still tore faith up inside. She hated _**Him**_.Faith heard the screen door slam open.

"Danny, no! Leave her she didn't mean it." Faith's mother cryed clinging to the man's arm.

"No! She needs to learn some respect. Jess let go" Spat Danny hitting the hysterical woman off his arm. She fell to the floor sobbing and fearfully watching the man.

_Oh snap!!_ Thought Faith as she looked for an escape. Above her she spotted a tree branch from next doors tree. It was just out of reach. if she jumped she might make it.

_'Ok I've got one chance.'_Thought Faith as she lept up towards the branch. She just managed to grasp it and struggled to pull her self up.

"Faith you litttle bitch come here!" Sceamed Danny. His cold blank grey eyes looking around he spotted her on the branch.

"Not on your life." Replied Faith. The hatered obvious in her voice. She climbed higher. The rain was pouring down now...

* * *

Faith sat alone in her room. It was the way she liked it best no noise, No people. Just her... 


	2. Hanging out

chapter one

Disclaimer: Does it look like i own Buffy if i did Faith would be the star. )

Thank you to my reveiwers! I hope you like this chapter as much as you '_aime'_ the prolouge.

* * *

Faith walked alone along the main street, clutching the straps of her black school bag. The sun was just peaking out from behind what was left of the previous nights storm clouds. 

"Faith!" A girly voice shouted out.

faith turned around to see where the familar voice came from. She saw a girl with short cropped blond hair. The girl wouldnt have looked out of place at a Miss Universe pagent. She had a slim figure but was curvy at the same time.

"Sienna!" Faith yelled out, walking over to Sienna.

" We're going to head down to the square today. You in or out?" Sienna said examing her long painted nails.

"When?" Faith asked

" Now, Duh!" Sienna replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'_Should I go? What if i get caught? Ahhh fuck it'  
_  
"Sure I'm in" Faith said.

"Cool with got to go pick up Alice first." Sienna said.

"What are we gonna to do with our bags?"

"We can leave 'em at Alices house. Her mums never home.''

They walked to Alices house in silence. Faith had only been to Alices a few times . Alice's house was overlooking a little streach of beach.

"Hey guys!" Alice said as she opened the front door. Alice had long ginger hair with caramel streaks...

* * *

"So? what are we going to do?" Faith asked an hour later. 

"We could go shopping." Alice said.

"Yeah" said Sienna, looking at Faith.

"Sure! I've only got 15 dollars though." Faith said as an afternote.

Sienna exchanged amused looks before walking across the busy promande they headed towards a Hollister. Faith followed Sienna and Alice over to the swim section. The store was quite big inside. Faith looked at a pair of light blue bikinis.

"What you think girls?" Said Sienna holding up a hot pink bikinis in front of her slim buxom figure.

"Hot!" Said Alice.

"It looks good." Said Faith in awe of her friends slim body.

"What do you think of these?" Said Faith holding up a tiny pair light blue earrings.

"You sould totally get them." Said Sienna

"Shit their $29.95 I cant afford that!" Faith said glumly.

Sienna laughed before checking if anyone was looking. Then she slipped the bikini in to the waistline of her skirt. Faith looked at her shocked. Then turned to Alice who was doing the same thing with the blue bikinis.

Faith looked around nervously before securing the earrings to the belt of her pants and pulling down her top a bit, She looked around nervously before walking out of the store. She went and sat on a bench just outside the store.She looked around before sliding the earrings out and looking at them again the were quite nice they had tiny dangling flowers that had light blue gem stones in the middle on the flowers.

A woman who looked very busy and was chatting on her cell walked past and Faith noticed something fell out of the one of the many bluging bag she was carrying. Faith bent down to pick it up it was a pink faux leathjer Billabong wallet, Faith look for the woman but she had disappered in to the huge buslting crowd of shoppers. Faith opened it and looked inside there was two twenty dollar notes and a fifty plus a whole bunch of loose change.

_' Fuck man! whoa! omg!'_ Faith thought as she waited for the other two girls to leave the store.

" Hey guys! guess what ?" Faith said as she walked over to them. She showed them the money

"Omg!! Where did you get that?" Asked Alice shocked looking at the money.

" This Rich bitch dropped it so I grabbed it" Faith said still in shioock she had never held that much money in her life.

" Lets go shopping!" Alice said a huge smile on her face.

" I've got a mad idea lets get our navels pirced." Sienna said.

"Okay sure" Alice said looking extremly excited at the idea.

"Umm... okay." Faith said a bit scared at the thought of a having a large needle stuck in to her stomach.

They walked down past all the stores and down to the beach front. they came to a tiny sheltered stall called 'Beach Front Pirceing'

* * *

"Ouch!" Faith said looking down at her navel and nudging her pircing she had choosen a plain purple bar for hers. Sienna had a ring and Alice had a blue bar.

"Oh snap that was so worth it!" said Alice looking fondly at hers as the girls walked through Alice's front door then headed their seperate ways home. Faith walked up to her familar gate and noticed it has once again been broken by Danny driving drunk. Faith walked in and put her bag down by the front door.

"Hey Mom!" Faith called out but there was no reply. Faith walked in to the lounge room and found her mom was lying on the floor next to the coffee table streaks of dried blood in her hair and a patch of blood under her head.

"SHIT!" Faith said rushing over to her mothers side and lifting up the pale wrist trying to feel a heartbeat. She felt a faint heartbeat and rushed next door and hammered at their front door when the woman opened it Faith screamed

"Help moms dying she needs to go to the hospital QUICK!"

the woman ran inside and called 911. Faith raced back over to be with her mom, Soon she heard a knock at the door and a paramedic came rushing in scoped up her mom and placed her in the back of the ambulence.Faith jumped in and sat next to her mom as they rushed to the nearst hospital.

Ohhh goodness what has our dear Faith gotten her self in to? Is her mom ok??

find out next chapter!!!! but only if you reveiw!! the more reveiws the faster i type!!!


End file.
